Harapan
by Shireishou
Summary: Langkah Takeru terhenti sejenak. Memandang gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya. Begitu cantik dan memesona hatinya. Begitu terfokus pada sosok yang tengah menyusun bunga-bunga segar ke wadahnya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah memperhatikan kebimbangannya sedari tadi. #ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA


**HARAPAN**

* * *

><p>"Tidak ada yang mengingat kita," Rian berujar. Bibir merah berkilauannya tersenyum menatap jajaran anggota SG-1 yang mengamankan gedung parlemen.<p>

Pria jangkung berkaca mata di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah. Sebagai _Makai Knight_, itu sudah menjadi tugas kita." Rambut pendek belah tengahnya melambai ditiup sepoi angin siang itu.

Ucapannya disambut anggukan dari kedua _Makai Knight_ yang lain.

"Jadi sampai disini ya," Ryuuga berbalik. Mereka berempat merapat melingkar.

"Ya ..." Senyum khas Takeru mengiringi bahunya yang terangkat sedikit.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda," lanjut Ryuuga. "Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Base : <strong>Garo Yami wo Terasu Mono  
><strong>POV (Point Of View): <strong>POV 1 & POV 3  
><strong>Central Character :<strong> Kusugami Aguri, Jakuzure Takeru & Rui-Chan  
><strong>Time Line :<strong> Eps 18-19, 23-24  
><strong>CHARACTER PICTURE : <strong>Bit [Titik] ly _[SLASH] 1wA3T1L  
><em>**Challenge** : Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta - Ambu-senpai

* * *

><p><strong>BOYS LOVE WARNING!<strong>

**PERUBAHAN POV Setiap tanda Pisah yang mengapit "**.:|o0o|:."  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Cuaca begitu cerah di distrik Barat kala Takeru berjalan ragu mendekati sebuah toko bunga kecil di tepi Taman Kota. Jubah hitamnya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang menentang angin. Terdengar suara kelinting lirih dari dua hiasan yang disangkutkan di dekat telinga kanannya. Bersembunyi di balik helaian rambut coklat cerah yang diarahkan menutup wajah.<p>

Langkah Takeru terhenti sejenak. Memandang gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya. Begitu cantik dan memesona hatinya.

Begitu terfokus pada sosok yang tengah menyusun bunga-bunga segar ke wadahnya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah memerhatikan kebimbangannya sedari tadi.

Kusugami Aguri.

Duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Diam. Jubah panjang biru tua tebal yang dikenakannya, tak mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang kini merasa kedinginan. Kesepian. Menatap dari kejauhan semua tindak-tanduk Jakuzure Takeru di hadapan si Gadis Bunga. Rui-chan, begitu Takeru menyebutnya. Tapi Aguri tak pernah ingin tahu siapa namanya. Netra yang dihiasi kaca mata berbingkai hitam tegas itu tampak menahan sedih. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keduanya dengan kaca mata yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai teropong itu. Takeru seolah berdiri hanya 2 meter di hadapannya.

Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Kala mereka masih berhadapan dengan Zedom.

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara tawa Takeru terdengar begitu menyakiti telinga. Aku menatapnya sengit. Tubuh kami sudah babak belur usai bertarung dengan Sonshi, Rivera dan juga Enhou sekaligus. Tapi aku tak tahan pada suara tawanya yang semakin menggila.<p>

"Kenapa kau tertawa?'"

Takeru menatapku. Di tengah tawanya ia berkata, "Habis sudah ..."

Alisku berkerut "Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukankah begitu? Tadi, kita semua hampir mati 'kan?! Kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kota ini!" Takeru kembali tertawa. Tapi aku bisa melihat ada air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kesabaranku habis. Tubuhku juga penuh luka dan aku bahkan kini terduduk tak berdaya di hadapannya yang bersandar ke tumpukan kotak kayu. Kami berdua sudah nyaris tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit berdiri.

Kucengkeram kerbajunya geram, "Kau berani menyebut dirimu _Makai Knight_?"

Sesaat Takeru tak menjawab. Matanya seolah mencari alasanku mengatakan hal itu. Di dalam mata kecoklatan itu terpantul wajahku yang kini kebingungan pada reaksi diamnya.

Perlahan diangkatnya tangan kanan yang ujungnya terbalut kain dengan bentuk yang ganjil. Kain putih itu, sekarang sudah menjadi berwarna merah-gelap kehitaman. Ia kehilangan telapak tangan hingga pergelangan dalam pertarungan barusan. Takeru memotongnya sendiri demi mencegah penyebaran benih_Madou Horror_ terakhir yang tertancap di sana. Demi melindungi Ryuuga yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu melakukannya.

"Lihat aku!" jeritnya parau. "Apa aku masih disebut _Makai Knight_ dengan kondisi seperti ini, hah?!"

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aguri terjaga dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Takeru sempat kebingungan kala hendak menerima bunga dari Rui-chan.<p>

Tangan kanannya memiliki tangan pengganti. Akan tetapi tetap itu hanya tangan kayu untuk menggenggam pedang. Kaku ... bergeming ... tertanam kuat.

Buru-buru Takeru mengambil dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya ikut maju sekedar untuk menahan bunga sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

Aguri menarik nafas tertahan. Bisa dilihatnya Rui-chan mengamati hiasan bulu jingga di dekat telinga Takeru. Seolah itu mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang penting. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman. Sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya bahagia.

Namun Aguri tahu, gadis itu tidak akan mengingat apapun. Semua orang di Vol City sudah melupakan pertarungan mereka dengan Zedom, juga para_horror_.

Rui-chan juga melupakan semua. Melupakan kepedihan atas kehilangan keluarga dan menjadi sebatang kara. Ia meninggalkan semua kejadian buruk di belakang. Namun hal yang paling menyedihkan, ia juga melupakan perasaannya terhadap Takeru—orang yang selalu berada di sisinya—untuk kali yang kedua.

Nyuuut ...

Aguri merasakan sakit menusuk dadanya kala Takeru tersenyum salah tingkah pada Rui-chan. Aguri sadar betul, Takeru begitu menyayangi Rui-chan. Begitu ingin melindungi gadis rapuh itu. Tanpa pernah menyadari jikalau dirinya juga serapuh gadis yang dicintainya. Ia kehilangan telapak tangan dari sisi dominannya. Ia masih harus beradaptasi menggunakan tangan barunya, _Soul Metal Fist_.

Sama seperti saat itu ...

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat Garo Ken tertancap. Ryuuga pasti di sana. Dengan Takeru yang kehilangan tangan kanannya, Ryuuga yang buta, hanya aku yang bisa diandalkan. Meski tubuhku juga tak kalah hancurnya. Memar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Luka-luka yang menganga di banyak tempat, tapi setidaknya, aku paling <em>utuh<em> diantara yang lain.

Sejenak kupertanyakan mengapa aku yang paling lemah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat justru paling sedikit menderita luka-luka.

Ah ... tapi bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku tak boleh menyerah! Karena si bodoh Ryuuga juga tidak menyerah. Aku tinggalkan Takeru bersama Burai. Kuucapkan kata pedas supaya dia tidak perlu ikut bertarung. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka lebih jauh.

Ataukah akan lebih baik jika aku mengatakan sejujurnya jika aku mengkhawatirkan kondisinya? Mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkannya untuk tetap tinggal dan merawat luka yang dideritanya? Mulutku selalu saja mengatakan hal yang tidak enak didengar. Sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan maksud hatiku sesungguhnya.

_"Jangan ikuti aku! Dengan kondisi badanmu, kau hanya akan menggangguku!"_

Masih terbayang wajahnya yang terperanjat mendengar kalimatku itu. Aku menghela nafas penyesalan.

"SIAAAAAAL!"

Kudengar teriakan sekaligus derap langkah yang semakin cepat dari arah belakang. Kurasakan kehadirannya. Terseok dia berusaha berlari menyusulku.

Takeru juga maju berusaha menyelamatkan Ryuuga dengan segala keterbatasannya. Aku tersenyum kala menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. Dia memang luar biasa! Ada desir lembut mengalir hangat kala melihatnya berlari di sisiku. Aku memperlambat lariku menyesuaikan dengan irama langkah lebarnya.

"Kuakui," aku tergelak. "ternyata kau memang sangat bodoh!"

"Kau juga! Ayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeru menyerahkan uangnya. Rui-chan tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Aguri menyadari jika Takeru sungguh ingin menangis. Pedihnya tak bisa mendapat cinta dari orang yang dikasihi sungguh menyakitkan.<p>

Aguri juga memahami itu ...

"Terima kasih ... " ujar Takeru sungguh-sungguh. Ia berterima kasih atas segala yang dilaluinya bersama Rui-chan. Berterima kasih atas semangat pantang menyerah yang gadis itu berikan padanya melewati masa paling buruk. Senyum gadis itu yang mengatakan akan menantinya setelah pertarungan dengan Zedom berlalu, sungguh membuat Takumi bahagia.

Aguri merasa iri bagaimana Rui-chan bisa begitu berharga di hati Takeru.

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku ingin sekali mendampinginya saat ini. Ingin kurengkuh pundak mungilnya dan berkata, "Ada aku di sisimu selamanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir."<p>

Tapi tidak mungkin kulakukan. Aku tahu saat ini hatinya tak terbuka bagi orang lain. Tidak juga untukku.

"Datang lagi ya!" Gadis itu kembali berseru padanya yang sudah berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Wajah Takeru yang menahan tangis, sungguh menyayat hatiku. Aku bangkit berdiri.

Takeru ingin kembali dan memeluk gadis bunga itu. Bahunya bergetar menahan sesak yang menjalar di sana. Aku bisa melihat dari pancaran sinar matanya yang mulai membasah.

Kata-kata yang tak terucap ...  
>Rasa yang tak terungkap ...<br>Semua dileburkan dalam setangkai bunga Matahari yang dibelinya.

Kesetiaan ... keteladanan si gadis bunga telah merubahnya.

Takeru sang penakluk wanita yang gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta, kini berubah total. Hatinya sempat berlabuh beberapa lama. Mencintai hanya satu orang. Mencintai gadis yang sempat berada dalam perlindungannya.

"Aku akan hidup serius mulai hari ini." ujarnya sembari mengancingkan jubah yang biasanya dibiarkan selalu terbuka. Itu membuatnya tampak lebih rapih dan gagah.

Pancaran cahaya bulan kembali berkilau dalam rongga dadaku. Aku begitu ingin berlari ke arahnya. Berdiri di sisinya dan mengatakan kata-kata meremehkan seperti biasa. Menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya.

Lembar kisah untuk sang gadis bunga sudah berlalu baginya. Aku ingin menjadi penggantinya. Bertarung berdua saja untuk membasmi_horror_ seperti sebelum Ryuuga hadir di antara kami.

Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, aku memang tak sekuat Ryuuga. Bahkan kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatku sungguh payah dibandingkan Takeru. Aku hanya petarung jarak jauh dengan panahku. Bagaimana aku bisa melindunginya jika seperti itu? Apakah dengan menjadi senat sungguh-sungguh merupakan jalanku?

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat! Aku ingin bisa melindunginya!

Kukurimkan surat sihir dengan tulisan _makai_ kepada Rian. Kubuang keinginanku menjadi senat. Aku akan menggantikan Rian menjaga reruntuhan desa Makai, sekaligus menjadikannya tempatku menempa diri.

Saat ini aku memang masih belum bisa melindunginya. Tetapi aku pasti akan datang padanya dan dengan gagah, mampu berdiri untuk melindunginya. Aku tak ingin terhempas ke tanah tanpa daya saat berusaha melindunginya seperti dulu. Terdiam tak berdaya kala menyaksikan ia memotong tangannya sendiri.

Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi ... Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis!

Tidak akan lagi!

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aguri berdiri di atas reruntuhan kota Makai Knight. <em>Dual bladded bow<em> miliknya telah ia modifikasi menjadi _nunchaku_. Senjata yang cocok untuk petarung jarak dekat.

Aguri menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap bertahan. Mencari kekuatan lebih atas usahanya sendiri. Bukan bergantung pada kekuatan yang kelak akan menyeretnya ke lembah kegelapan.

Aguri memasang kuda-kuda tegak. Dipisahkan busurnya menjadi dua bagian dan dibentangkan hingga kedua talinya menegang. Dengan gerakan menusuk silang, diputarnya potongan kanan ke belakang punggungnya. Lalu dilemparkan ke depan dan diputarkan di samping tubuh dengan tangan kanannya. Menggunakan gerakan lembut tapi pasti, Aguri menendang dengan telapak kaki kanannya ujung busur yang masih berputar untuk diarahkan memutari tubuhnya, sebelum dia menangkap kembali ujungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Langit senja berwarna oranye kemerahan menyinari bingkai kaca mata yang melingkari mata hitam tajam itu. Angin senja yang lembut menemaninya untuk melakukan latihan terakhirnya hari itu.

Latihan yang akan diulangnya kembali ribuan kali setelah ini, demi orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi.

* * *

><p><strong>.:|o0o|:.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**111214**

**Untuk Ruu Kaoru yg hari ini keluar dr RS. Get well soon hun. Semoga ini bs menghiburmu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunchaku : <strong>Senjata yang terdiri dari dua tongkat pendek yang terhubung dengan rantai di tengahnya.

**Dual Bladded Bow : **Busur yang ada belati tertanam di sepanjang tepi luar busurnya

**AGURI ... PANAH AKU DENGAN DJINTAMOEEEEEEEEE! (part 3)**

* * *

><p>J<em>adi sekarang ngerti kan knapa Aguri nolak Ryuuga pertama kali disuruh gabung sama Burai?<em>

_Sudah ngerti kan kenapa tb2 dia batal jd senat dan milih ngejaga Ruin?_

_Sudah ngerti kan betapa TSUNDERE-nya cowok jangkung ini?_

Bwakakakakka (dipanah fans Aguri dr penjuru dunia)

* * *

><p>Udah lama pingin nulis Takeru ama Rui. Eh lha ide Ruu n k Shin utk membuat cinta segitiga antara Takeru x Rui x Aguri. Ga skalian tumplekin Ryuuga n Rian? lol<p>

Akhirnya aq cosplay jd Aguri setelah 1 thn berjuang. Tinggal tunggu waktu pas untuk benerin bow nya dan Phosesh dg bener.

Smg ada yg mau jd Takeru kelak. Itu hiasan rambutnya sungguh menggoda.

Btw ini prolog dr fanfic yg akan dibuat Ruu dan aku. Doakan kekejar untuk Comifuro 5. Ganbarimasu!

Makasih Buat k Shin yang lagi2 mau meng-QC _typo_-ku ^^

Aku cmn kesel FFN ga bisa tanda titik empat kali. Pdhl titik 3 di ending kalimat, harusnya titipnya 4 dan kudu ada spasi dg kata sebelumnya. Haish...

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan. Tidak perlu login kok.<strong>

**Sebagai balasan, nanti aku mampir ke gallery-nya ^^**


End file.
